


Pocky

by BookWoorm (DemonSebby)



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSebby/pseuds/BookWoorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday loves Pocy. Six doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also posted on my Fanfiction.net account under my user name: BookWoorm.

Pocky

Dr. Holiday is walking down one of the corridors of Providence base, musing over something she has just learned about her favourite green clad agent. ‘I can’t believe Six don’t like pocky’, thought Holiday incredulously, while chewing on her last pocky. When she only had little bite left sticking out between her lips. Six appeared out of nowhere. Startled, Holiday froze. Taking advantage of Holidays momentarily frozen form, Six bent down, kissed her lips and took her last bit of pocky from her mouth and into his.   
Still frozen, Holiday watched as Six swallowed her last bit of pocky. Startling her even more Six smiled and said; “not bad, but your lips tasted better.” With a dazzling smile Six walked past her and out of sight.   
Through her daze and rumbled thoughts she heard Rex asking if she was alright. Snapping out of her daze Holiday answered with a faint “I’m fine.”   
Willing her legs to move Holiday walked past a bewildered Rex and down the hallway to the break room. Making a cup of coffee she sat down on the sofa thinking of Six and what just happened. ‘Did that really happen? Had Six really kissed her?’. Unable to make sense of Six’s behaviour Holiday came to two conclusions, either Six really had feelings for her which led him to kiss her or she had just been daydreaming again. But, since she could still taste him on her lips, that were highly unlikely.   
He tasted like honey, coffee and man. Holiday almost moaned out loud. Catching herself, she blushed crimson. Shaking her head she drank the rest of her coffee and went to bed dreaming of kissing Six again.  
In his room Six are also thinking of Holiday and their kiss. When asleep he dreamt of kissing Holiday again.

Both never stopped smiling in for the rest of the night, even in their sleep the smile were present.  
End


End file.
